


Kiss 'N' Tell

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Multi, Sex Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the DR kink meme! Prompt: "Basically, Naegi is Super High School Level Gets Lucky and has had sex with everyone in the class at least once.<br/>One day, everyone (sans Naegi) gets into a conversation about it- talking about what they did, how he was in bed, etc. (probably some of the less 'kiss-n-tell' sorts will need extra prompting/peer pressure/ booze).</p><p>I think it would be cool to set it pre-DR, but I leave it up to the author! Let's have them all swapping dirty Naegi- stories!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celestia

"I mean, I only did it with him once... okay, twice. But come now, who hasn't?"

The room suddenly goes silent.

The Hope's Peak Academy students were well-known for being tightly knit within their individual classes. As such, it wasn't rare for everyone in a class to be friends- or at least on good terms, and for their class, it culminated in monthly parties over at one of the student's homes that everyone was encouraged to attend, and everyone usually did. In this case, it was a slumber party, hosted by Celestia, with everyone sitting on pillows on the floor of her huge and lavishly decorated bedroom- who was also the one who had just rendered all of her classmates to stunned silence.

It started with drinks for all. Then talk meandered into discussing Makoto Naegi, the only member of the class who had missed the party due to falling ill that week. Some expressed well wishes, hoping he gets better soon, others pondered if he'll be alright for finals, which are quickly approaching.

Leon had prodded Celestia about seemingly being closer with Naegi lately, and somewhere between her own cocky attitude and the expensive wine in her glass, she'd chosen to drop the bomb that now had all the others glancing at each other in sudden nervous realization.

"Am I not right?" she prompted again, crossing her arms and smiling in that slight, secretive way she did- though the illusion was sort of ruined by her nearly tipping over her wine glass and Kirigiri stonefacedly tilting it back up straight. "I can't be the only one who's noticed it. I have perfectly good reason to believe that nearly everyone here has a Makoto Naegi story."

"What makes you think that?!" Mondo shouts, eyes wide, hand tightly clutching a beer- but his sudden defensiveness is a clear giveaway and Junko leans forward with a huge grin on her face and eyes dancing with mirth.

"Oh my gosh, no fucking way," she sings, and then falls back onto her pillow laughing hysterically as Mondo flushes red and puts a hand over his face. Ishimaru pats his shoulder in solidarity from where he sits next to him, but he also has sort of a nervous look that clues a few other people in to the fact that Celestia's theory may not be as off base as they thought.

"How about this," Celestia says, spreading her arms out and again getting the Kirigiri treatment of having her glass held upright for her. "I'll share my story if every single one of you promises to share yours."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Maizono squeals, clapping her hands together excitedly. It really wasn't the best proposition ever, but once Maizono had a few shots in her, she thought everything was a great idea. The others didn't seem so sure, but Celestia was already gearing up to tell her tale- and she knew that if she did, she could guilt every last one of them into sharing their stories, too.

"It's really nothing exciting," she prefaced the story with, delicately smoothing out the wrinkles in her black lacy nightgown with one hand and placing her wine glass on the floor with the other. "He gave me a present for my birthday- a whip adorned with a rose on the hilt. I thought it was an awfully strange present, so I asked him about it. He seemed too nervous to tell me at school, so I invited him here."

"You serious?" Leon gaped from his spot next to her, legs splayed out and leaning back on his hands in a well-worn baseball jersey and boxers.

"Completey," Celestia responded, covering her mouth with one hand and smiling devilishly. "One thing lead to another and he explained that the whip was an invitation of sorts."

"No fucking way!" It was Junko who shouted again, still completely in hysterics. "I didn't think he had it in him!" Mukuro shifted and glanced to the side from her spot next to her sister.

"Well, you can imagine how it went from there," Celestia said, laughing secretively. "He's a great submissive partner. Very willing. Very sweet." She folded her hands and raised them below her chin, eyes closing as she smiled- the physical punctuation mark that meant her story was over. Everyone gaped, surprised not only by the turn the story took but also her complete and utter lack of embarrassment about it.

"Wait, wait, wait..." This time it was Hagakure who spoke up, putting a finger to his temple as he asked, "What about the second time, 'right?"

"Y-yeah! If anyone else is going to fess up, you should tell your whole story first!" Fukawa demanded, spidery fingers feverishly clutching a now empty glass of what was once an intricately mixed, sweet drink, but was now just ice cubes that she occasionally popped into her mouth to nervously crunch between her teeth. She did it then and Togami flinched with disgust from across the room.

"Oh, alright," Celestia said, setting her hands back in her lap and glancing to the side, recalling the memory. "I asked him after the first time if he'd ever like to do it again, after I had some time to plan something more interesting. He seemed hesitant, but he agreed, and I set to work. And so, the next time he came over, I got him to wear that."

"That?" Yamada asked.

"Yes, that," Celestia said, suddenly casting her red eyes at Asahina, who'd been lazily leaning against Sakura, nursing her jam doughnut cocktail, looking content to just watch the show. "Aoi, would you be so kind as to grab something for me?"

"...Sure, what?" Asahina answered slowly, passing her glass over to Sakura and swaying to her feet.

"It's laying over there, on the armoire," Celestia said, pointing a slender finger towards the back of the room. "Would you just hold it up for everyone?"

Asahina nodded her head and made her way over to the armoire, over which an outfit was draped. She picked it up and turned around to show everyone, holding it out, and the snickers it achieved prompted her to turn it diagonally so she could look at it, too.

It was a butler's uniform, crisped and pressed and in just the right size for someone with as small a build as Naegi. And pinned to the front was a little plastic bag with a pair of fake fangs tucked inside.

"Aw, come on!" Asahina gasped, dropping the jacket like it had suddenly caught fire, which brought laughter back to the entire room- even the more hesitant members of the party couldn't help but find the whole thing somewhat funny- whether it was the image of Naegi in the butler uniform with fake fangs poking out over his lips or Asahina's reaction that did it, the nervous atmosphere had lifted.

Until, of course, Celestia broke through the snickering with the question, "Now then... who's next?"


	2. Leon

Asahina slowly rejoined the circle as everyone else glanced around at each other. No one volunteered to go next.

"How about you, then?" Celestia said, turning her head to smirk at Leon next to her. He immediately jumped.

"Why me?!"

"Why not?"

Suddenly, all eyes on the room were on him.

"Aw, fuck..." Leon murmured, his face turning an embarrassed shade of purple.

"You know you don't have to if you don't feel comfortable, Leon," Asahina prompted softly, getting comfortable leaning against Sakura again and picking her cocktail glass up off the floor.

"No, no, fuck it, I can do this," Leon responded, clenching one hand into a determined fist. It might have been his beer or Celestia's smug expression, or some combination of the two, but Leon sat himself upright to tell his story. He cleared his throat, but then went silent for a long moment.

"C'mon Kuwata, we're not getting any younger!" jeered Junko, banging her palms against the floor impatiently.

"I got it, I got it!" Leon snapped, clearing his throat a second time. "Okay, so... Okay. I guess it started when Naegi asked me about my title. Y'know, the super... high-school... variety." He paused, making a face and taking a swig of his beer. "He asked if the school had sports teams, since there were no repeat talents, y'know. Can't make a full team for one singular sport or whatever since everyone's good at something different."

"So this was early on?" Maizono asked, putting a finger to her cheek.

"Yeah," Leon said, scratching at the back of his head and glancing away from her. "Real early on. Guess we'd only been in school 'bout a week? Anyway, he asked me, and I told him I didn't really care. We got to talking about why, and... You all know this story."

Everyone gave an affirmative nod. They knew all about Leon's want to switch his title and talent. He'd confided in everyone during one of the earlier parties, hosted by Mondo, and he'd admitted then to telling Naegi about it first. No one really blamed him for it- Naegi was easy to talk to.

"And with all that talk about baseball, I dunno, I felt like I should try and get to know my classmates so I invited him to throw the ball around sometime, whatever. There's a diamond near my house and we met up there that weekend."

"And then?" Celestia prompted.

"And then nothing," Leon snapped. "We just hung out. Whaddya think I am?" A pause, and then he added guiltily, "But, well, we made it a weekly thing after that..." Another pause. "And then I sucked his dick in the dugout once. Twice."

Celestia quirked an eyebrow critically.

"Okay, thr- Four times. You happy now?"

"Wow." Junko gaped for a moment, then grinned and started to slow clap.

"Knock it off," Leon growled, face flushing pink.

"And is that it?" Celestia asked, curling a lock of hair around her finger.

"No," Leon admitted, letting out a long breath. "After that fourth time, I dunno, stuff kept going. And then..." He took another agonizing pause.

"And then you fucked him in the showers!" Maizono suddenly screamed, pointing a dramatic finger across the circle at Leon. He nearly tumbled backwards, blue eyes wide.

"How'd you know?!"

"I can read minds," she responded, smiling widely. Then, "Just kidding. My story ends the same way so I just guessed."

"Oh. Wait, really?" Leon asked, expression becoming shocked.

"Really really!" Maizono giggled, bringing her hands up to her face. "I guess I have to go next, huh?"

She was met with extremely vocal agreement.


End file.
